Hetacolessum
by chickiepo
Summary: In the time of the British Empire the people are bored and wish for entertainment. The king, in concern for his people of course, turned to the Ancient Empire of Rome for inspiration, where he found his answer. The Colosseum, now prisoners from all over the world are forced to fight in the matches, the reward freedom. (Human AU bloody, goreish, Romano in general.)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello again this is chickiepo with my new Hetalia fanfic and this one is not focusing on one pairing this time and thanks for my friends who took the time to edit this so it wasn't full of errors **

The crowd was roaring, stomping until the sound of the horns blared. Two gates open on each side of the field of the arena , on one side of the field a blond, muscular, and tall man. On the other side, a black haired, hyper scrawny boy with a strange hair curl that might of had a smile in it. In the higher balcony in the arena the king stood up and walked to the front of the rails and silenced the crowd. "Welcome, my wonderful people of the Empire of Britannia and I welcome you to the arena." The crowd roars. "Today, we have to fine warriors Ludwig and Yong Su. Now I will ask of you which warrior will prevail!" The crowd starts to chant "Ludwig, Ludwig! Yong Soo, Yong Soo!" as the crowd cheers the king raises his hand, calling for silence. "Now I ask of you what shall they fight? Submission, first blood, unconscious, pinned?!" The crowd stays quiet then many people say pinned and the king nods and signals the fight to begin.

Ludwig readies his trident, his eyes fixed on Yong Soo whowas drawing his Hawndo and taking a very interesting stance, almost as if he was to dance. The two warriors start to circle each other, with suspense in the air. Im Yong Soo smirks then runs forward and quickly thrusts his sword forward, flipping back into his former position. Ludwig barely dodges out of the way, the cold blade grazing his mid-section. A slight sense of fear creeped into the back of Ludwig's mind, but he shakes his head trying to diminish the thought. Lunging forward, Ludwig tries to pin Yong Su to the ground but, he underestimated the semi-lithe korean boy. Im Yong Soo blocks the slow attack then quickly follows the motion through and down to the ground in a slashing arc, then, jumping back he lands perfectly on top of the sword's hilt. Im Yong Soo laughs , "Wow, you are slower than a geo bok! I could fight you with my eyes closed!"Im Yong Soo smirks, then flips up and grabs his sword and swings as he comes down at Ludwig. The German quickly moves back fast, almost falling but missing the blade, unfortunately Yong Soo is ready for that, and he swings a second time this time cutting a deeper cut diagonally across the old cut in is midsection. Blood trickles down to the ground, but Ludwig presses on. As Ludwig steadies himself, he comes to a realization. He relaxes and backs from Yong Su, his trident slightly farther to the right then it should be leaving him open. Yu Song is laughing, and then looks at the German and sees his right leg is vulnerable and sprints at Ludwig. Ludwig smirks and throws his net, landing it right onto Im Yong Su , as the boy struggled to get out of the net, Ludwig throws the trident pinning Im Yong Soo to the wall his neck in between the prongs. The gong rings, and the fight is over.

Ludwig left the field of battle and went back down to the living quarters of the warriors. When he was finally their, he was met with a tackle hug from his elder brother, Gilbert. "Good job little bruder!" "Danke, now get off of me!" Gilbert looks at Ludwigs stomach, noticing the wound. He quickly leaves to the other room, once he comes back he has a fresh bundle bandages. Ludwig takes of his shirt and Gilbert wraps his wounds. In another area of the underneath of the arena sits two twins on a floor mat one is laying on the others lap. the one who sits upright looks at the clock and it reads four o'clock he sighs ,"Hey Feli get up." He shakes his twin, Feliciano. Feli yawns, then sits up. He yawns loudly, then rubs his eyes. "What time is it Roma?..." "Almost time for our match." He stands up and helps his brother up and they go to the weapons hall. The weapons hall is a long hallway covered from floor to ceiling in weapons, some were covered in rust some were bent in strange ways. Others lay in a pile by the door. The twins walk down the row until they come to a rack of daggers they grab a few and start hiding them on their body then grab four knives each and a holsters and put that on to. Once they are done they go to the gates. Before they enter the arena, Roma turns to Feli and puts his hand on his shoulder. "Feli, just remember, don't get killed." Feli laughs a bit, fake-saluting. "Got it!" The the horns blare, making the gates rise and the twins walk onto the field.


	2. Chapter 2

On the other side of the field a short, black haired Japanese man walks onto the field. The three warriors stop at the center of the field and eye each other up, the Japanese man bowing. In the stands, the king stands at the edge of the balcony "Welcome again for our fair empire's favorite time to see two brave warriors do battle! But today, we have quite an interesting match up. The Vargas twin sons of Romulus Vargas, the greatest fighter this colosseum has known!" the crowd roars at sound of the name. The king raises his hand to silence the crowd, "Now before the fight between Feliciano Vargas and Romano Vargas vs. Kiku Honda commences I ask of you what shall they fight to?" The answer is unanimous they all say, "Submission!" and the king smirks and raises his hand and signals the fight to begin, Romano looks at Feli and mouths "Face to face," Feli nods, and Kiku takes a fighting stance.

Romano draws his main stiletto dagger and runs right at Kiku. Kiku stands perfectly still until Romano is directly in front of him, then, moving almost too fast to see he sidesteps the blade. Realizing the danger they're in Romano frantically turns to Kiku and flips the knife in his hand so the blade faces back and continues to swing at Kiku. As Romano is fiercely attacking him, Feli is sneaking around him just out of sight, Kiku dodges every swing from the dagger until Romano flips his knife back around and lunges forward trying to stab Kiku. Sidestepping the Japanese man uses his arm and and knocks the knife out of his hand, and swings his leg into Romano's. Romano flies backward sprawling onto the ground he holds his leg in pain, already knowing it was broken. Feli brings the knife around Kiku's neck as he watches Romano fly. The Italian was about to slit Kiku's throat until Kiku uses his elbow to hit Feli into the chest. A loud crack resonates throughout the arena and Feli yells in pain. He starts to cough, trying to get his wits about him, taking his chance Kiku grabs Feli's arm and tries to flip him over his shoulder into the ground. Feli, thinking fast, braces himself and manages to land on his feet and flips around and swipes at his arm, tearing the cloth and drawing blood, but barely scratching his arm. Drawing back his arm with amazing speed, Feli looks at Kiku's face and for a split second indifference was was replaced with fear. Feli hesitated and Kiku rolls forward kicking Feli in the chest with both of his feet, sending Feli flying, satisfied he turns to an enraged Romano. Romano slowly stands back up, clenching a new knife and looks at Kiku straight in the eye. "You can beat me, you can kill me, but no one hurts my little brother!" Romano limps forward painfuly and throws a knife. Kiku sees the knife in the air and draws his katana quickly deflecting the blade. Once he is in range, Kiku stabs him right in the stomach, then quickly swings around to hit Feliciano, who had gotten back up, cutting his shoulder. Feli fell beside his older brother and watched in horror as he gasped for breath. Kiku examined his defeated opponents with a blank face, sheathing his katana, then bows. "Gomen'nasai," he whispers then turns to the king's stand, the king raises his hand, and the already silent crowd listened. "The winner of this fight is Kiku Honda!" The crowd roars as the Japanese man walks back through the gate, pausing just before he disappears to glance back at the twins.

Feli, with all his strength, slowly drags Romano into the underneath of the colosseum, where all of the participants live. Feli felt immense pain in his ribs and his blood dripped slowly to the ground. Feli stopped and looked at the other warriors. "Please….help my brother….he needs help please." The warriors just look away, but one girl had a long brown hair and a weird curl, started to walk forward but an older man long haired man grabs her hand. Feli recognized him it was yao wang the second place fighter this season, " No Mai you can't help the likes of them they deserve this." Feli started to cry. "Please I know we get different treatment than you all but we are all human beings!" Feli finds an old shirt in the clothes pile and presses it on Romanos wound as he cries. "Roma! hang on Roma! Please!", a man with brown hair which Feli remembers seeing him hanging with the first place leader of the season Gilbert Beilschmidt , steps forward trying to help but Gilbert stops him. The man looks at Gilbert and the albino shakes his head as he turns to leave, with Gilbert's back turned Ludwig quickly hands Feli some bandages, a needle, thread, and a cloth then leaves. Feli remained silent for a moment, then starts to work frantically. He wipes the cut clean, clumsily sews the wound up then wraps the wound thoroughly. Once he is done, he stands up and carefully carries his brother to where their sleeping mat is and lays him down falling asleep exhausted beside him.


	3. Chapter 3

**sorry this took so long but here it is and its alittle bit more light hearted and thanks again for my freinds who helped edit this**

It is later in the night and Romano opens his eyes to see the brunet man from before walking in. The man stopped by his mat and sat down. "Hola, I'm Antonio, you're Romano, right?" Romano looked at Antonio questioningly. "Why the hell are you here? Aren't you friends with that albino bastard?" Antonio smiled. "You seemed to be in pain so I want to help you." Romano rolled his eyes, "Then just leave stupid." Antonio looks at the bandages then back at Romano "No, you need someone to take care of you, but I see I was beat to it by Feliciano. So, how are you feeling?" Romano glared at the spaniard, beyond annoyed. "Yes, I'm completely fine. Just have a hole in my stomach and a broken leg!" Antonio is taken aback by his words. "Jeez….sorry just asking." Romano tries to sit himself up but clutches his stomach feeling immense pain. Antonio helps him lay back down. "You shouldn't be moving so much." Romano rolls his eyes, "If you're going to stay at least be quiet bastardo." Romano glances at his brother making sure he's still asleep. "Lo siento, I'll be quiet." The two sit in an awkward silence until Toni scoots closer leaning in, "Is it true the dagger above the kings seat was thrown by your Father?" Romano turns away watching him out of the corner of his eye," Si, what's it to you?" Toni looked out the small skylight into the night sky, " I saw a few guards trying to get it down, but couldn't for some reason, it really makes me wonder what your Father was like. To be able to throw something so far and so hard, it stays embedded in rock forever." Antonio jumped at Romano's laughing, the sound strange for the usually grumpy Italian, "Forever? No, it's not even stuck stupid, those fuckers just don't know how to get it down. There's a certain trick to it Papa taught us a long time ago." Antonio picked up one of the daggers twirling it in his fingers, "Would you teach me how to do it?" Romano scoffs, "As if! Why in the Hell would I do that? How fucking stupid do you think I am?" Toni looked away embarrassed rubbing the back of his head, "Well...recently there's been talk of rebellion between me and my friends. We don't just want out, we want everyone out. We might have a plan, but it involves that dagger coming out." Romano picks at his bandages considering Toni's words, "...Fine Bastardo, but this better fucking work asshole! I swear if your fucking lying to me I'll hunt you down and beat you with your own limbs!" Feli shifts rolling over to rub his eyes and slowly sitting up, "Romano? What are you doing up so late?" Romano stutters trying to find words waving his hands in the air, "We were… I was... He-" Feli grabs his brothers hand, " He? Did you have a bad dream?" Romano looked around, Antonio was gone, " Yeah I guess…" Feli hugged Roma before laying back down, "Well it's all okay now so try to get some more sleep Fratello, we might need it tomorrow." Romano lays down but stares at the door frame waiting, for what he didn't know.


End file.
